Union of Georgia
The Union of Georgia is the united post-war Nation that includes the majority of settlements across the state of Georgia and South Carolina. With a population of over 400,000, a third of which serve in its military, it is perhaps the most powerful group in the American South-east following the Great War. Officially founded from the settlement of Terminal City in the year 2193, The Union has come to include almost the entirety of the States of Georgia and South Carolina while also operating as far as North Carolina, Florida and Alabama, despite not holding influence in them. It is a highly militaristic Union, run by a "Constitutional Dictatorship". History Following the growth of communities within the ruins of Atlanta as well as it surrounds, nurtured largely by the protection of the Atlantic Brotherhood of Steel, talks of unity and cohesion between the growing settlements became a frequent occurrence in both farmhouses and inns. Eventually, these talks became more than simple rumors as representatives of each major community came forward and met in what would later become Terminal City, or rather the ruins of Atlanta's international airport, and began to debate before drawing up the first of seven drafts of a constitution for the Union. After six different amendments to the original draft, the final version of the original constitution was officially signed and the Union of Georgia was born. Union-Brotherhood War Main Article: Union-Brotherhood War At first, the Union prospered in co-operation with their once protectors, the Brotherhood of Steel, but soon the nascent Wasteland nations curiosity and desire for both territorial and technological growth outstripped what the leadership of the Brotherhood considered acceptable for Wastelanders. Still, the peace endured until 2262 where the Brotherhood and Union officially went to war. Despite suffering significant losses in the opening stages of the war, due to the Brotherhoods superior military training and technology, the tide began to turn in favor of the Union due to one overwhelming advantage; The Union had a manpower reserve that could easily replace its losses, while the Brotherhood, due to its still selective recruiting policies, could not. In 2270, then Elder Howell was deposed in favor of Head Paladin Luxord and the two sides negotiated an end to the conflict. Treatise of Expansion Main Article: Union Expansion Treaty With reports of Elder Howell being active within South Carolina, as well as rumors of a group known as The Foundation operating within the state, President Henry Reynolds met with Elder Luxord and the two knew that both the Brotherhood and Union would benefit if the two officially joined together. With this in mind, the two created the controversial Union Expansion Treaty before presenting it their respective populace The treaty, at a basic level, stated that the Brotherhood, and its territories, would officially become part of the Union, while being allowed a unique autonomy compared to other Union states. In exchange, the Brotherhood would act both as a Research and Development centre for the Union as well as an elite corp of highly trained troops, operating both separately and in unison with the Unions other military branches. With this treaty, the Union could finally safely expand and annex the state of South Carolina, particularly the wealth they had heard The Foundation possessed. Despite initial controversy, the treaty was largely accepted. However, a growing schism within the Brotherhoods ranks would finally give way and give rise to the Unions (Thus far) most persistent enemy; the Atlantic Outcasts. These outcasts would rejoin their exiled Elder Howell in South Carolina and wage their own war against both The Foundation and The Union. However, despite this setback, the Union and Brotherhood, now combined as one, made their preparations for a new war of expansion into South Carolina. The Foundation War The Union made waves into South Carolina, deploying a full 70000 soldiers, as well as a contingent of 300 brotherhood soldiers, into South Carolina. However, they were met with a resistance they were largely unfamiliar with. The Foundation, it seemed, had garnered the support of many of the local communities, while also assembling an army of robots and mercenaries ensuring that forceful annexations would prove to be more difficult that it would be worth. After clashing with The Foundations forces on numerous occasions, the Union managed to impress a powerful ally within South Carolina; The tribal community known as the Silver Manes. Unlike other communities, which loved the idea of the capitalist paradise the Foundation offered, the tribal community instead only sought to hold onto its beloved culture and ancestral lands. In exchange for their support and knowledge of the land, The Union would allow the tribals to retain their identity and lands, creating a preservation for them consisting of the homeland and some surrounding areas. Despite their stated goal on the campaign being the destruction of the Foundation and the seizure of their wealth and technology, it was not the Union that destroyed the capitalist remnant of the Old World. Rather, it was Howell and his Outcasts that stormed the private vault that acted as the Foundations headquarters, detonating its nuclear reactor and killing its senior leadership. However, despite this victory, the Outcasts now faced the full fury of the Union, The Silver Manes, their former brothers and sisters as well as the enraged populace of South Carolina. After driving the Outcasts from the state, its people flocked to the only power capable of protecting them, of granting them a chance at rebuilding civilization; The Union of Georgia. How ironic it was that the Unions bitterest enemies had granted them the Union the greatest victory it could have hoped for. Culture In contrast to the NCR, The Union is a highly militaristic state, with over a third of its population serving in its army. In order to gain officer, an individual must have served at least 10 years in the military. Its people are hard-working and dedicated to building their Nation with a great sense of pride for their accomplishments. However, they are also secretly mindful of the increasing needs for resources and power that will eventually drive the Union to greater expansion. Serving in the military, while the key to public office, is recognised as a National duty and a great honour. Those soldiers who survive tours of duty are revered and treated kindly, as are those who are wounded in the line of duty. Deserters are shot on sight, their citizenship considered revoked putting them on par with Bandits or hostile Tribals. Despite the threat posed, The Union does offer "Provisional Citizenship" to Super Mutants who are willing to join the Union, however few there are. Ghouls qualify for full citizenship, but are often treated as second-class citizens. Friendly Tribals, such as the Long Manes, are treated on par with Ghouls, often forced to resettle on less-than-ideal reservations until they can be slowly intergrated into the Union, whether forcefully or peacefully, while being allow to keep those traditions that do not threaten the Unions stability. It should be noted that the Union and its citizens have mixed feelings when dealing with groups such as The Brotherhood of Steel, particularly the Atlantic Sect with which the Union has waged, and won, a war with. While they respect the Brotherhood for their power, being able to match the Union at first due to its technological advantage, they also bear a deep resentments for the thousands of lives lost in the conflict. A sore point to the Wars conclusion with the citizenry of the Union was that the Atlantic Brotherhood was allowed to continue its existence, though under heavy watch and restrictions to its operations, despite the gains from the war, such as the design schematics of Vertibirds and Laser Weapons. Government The Union of Georgia is run in a manner dubbed a "Constitutional Dictatorship". This system is based off of the Constitutional Monarchy insofar as the Dictator, dubbed President in a loose imitation of Pre-War US, is considered the Head of state. The president is elected from a number of candidates put forward by the representatives/senators. Most of the governing of the Union is done by a governing body of elected representatives, dubbed Senators, who propose policy and pass laws. However, the President is afforded veto over the Senators. In turn, the Senators can move to have the president removed from office. If the movement, which the President may not interrupt, is passed then they are immediately removed from office and a new president is elected. However, this cannot be done more than once a quarter-year, thus causing co-operation between both levels of Government. Military Being the largest faction in the State of Georgia, and with a third of its population being part of the military, The Union has the largest, and arguably most powerful, military in the South-east. The majority of its military, roughly 137,000 of its enlisted soldiers, serve solely as infantryman, forming the Rank-and-file of the Unions army. The remaining members are divided between multiple specialist corps. The most numerous are the Mechanized Corps, consisting of roughly 12,000 individuals. This corps was founded during the Union-Brotherhood War after managing to capture Brotherhood Vertibirds and salvaging a number of working artillery pieces. They are largely used in a pseudo-support function, acting as crew for Artillery and Vehicles while also functioning as emergency infantry if the situation demands. The other corps was the Advanced Reconnaissance Corps, or Advanced Recon. Numbering roughly 1,000 strong, Advanced Recon is used to rapidly respond to threats, scout out enemy positions or survey new territories. Following the Union-Brotherhood War, the most veteran of their number, roughly 100 of them, wear Advanced Recon Armour as a sign of their veteran status. Justice The Union has implemented a justice system when dealing with criminal activity inside its territory. Within any of the central states of the Union, criminal activity such as Murder or Theft is usually punished with imprisonment within a designated internment facility. Inside these facilities Prisoners are often put to work on construction projects or in production of weapons, ammunition or armor. On the frontier, such as its area of operations in Florida and Alabama, the Union's justice is often harsher imprisonment conditions or death. Equipment The Union's Soldiers are armed with Assault Rifles, chambered in 5.56 rounds, which are modeled off the Chinese Assault Rifle due to its reliability. Basic Union Soldiers are also given Combat armour as a standard issue. Soldiers may also be given Fragmentation Grenades if supply permits it. The Mechanized Corp are similarly outfitted, but also have a preference for Carbines or Shotguns. The Advanced Reconnaissance Corps, however, use specially made Combat Armour, made with camouflage patterns to aid them in their duties. Veteran Recon Troops were Advanced Recon Armour, a form of Recon Armour with additional protective weaving and plating without detracting from the stealth factor. They also prefer more accurate, Semi-automatic weapons such as Marksman Carbines, Sniper Rifles or Lever-action Rifles. Notable Members Faction Relationships Atlantic Brotherhood of Steel The Union has a mixed relationship with the Atlantic Brotherhood. While they had previously fought a war with the Brotherhood, it has also come to incorporate the Brotherhood and its territories as an Independent State of The Union. Relationships became strained again after the formation of the Atlantic Outcasts and their subsequent operations opposing the Unions interests in South Carolina. The Foundation The Foundation and the Union were in a state of Pseudo-War, due to the Union intending to annex South Carolina and acquire the Foundations wealth to aid in the funding of further campaigns of expansion. The Foundation in turn intended to destabilize the Union by defeating it in South Carolina. However The Foundation was destroyed by the Atlantic Outcasts, who were in turn driven from South Carolina by The Union. Quotes Category:Faction Category:Major Faction